Avengers chatroom
by obsessionisawonderfulthing
Summary: Hee ! Steve and Tony chatroom! YAAY! A little slash fluff too, just saying.
1. Chapter 1

AVENGERS CHATROOM HELL YEAH! XD I was chatrooming~ and ended up being Steve in this conversation XD

XxXxXxXxX

Steve was hesitantly pecking out words on his new laptop that Tony had gotten him.

He was NOT accustomed to it, but he used it to make Tony happy. Plus it was also very confusing. And Steve loved challenges.

He logged on to a chatroom Tony was in.

'H-hello Tony..'

Stark, from the other side of the chat, fist-pumped. 'YESSSSSSSSSSS! HE DID IT!'

'Cap! You finally worked out how to use the computer? I'm so proud!'

Steve rolled his eyes, but smirked.

'Yeah, I guess...'

Stark grinned. This was going to be rather interesting.

'The internet hasn't swallowed you up then?'

Steve looked at the laptop warily. Swallow him?

'What?'

Tony snorted in derision.

'Never mind, just be careful about what you type in.'

Rogers was utterly confused now, but Tony kept typing.

'I'd be careful about googling yourself too.'

Huh?

'O-ok...?'

Tony burst out laughing. He could just SEE the look on Steve's face!

'Bye'

He logged out, mentally hi-fiving himself for troll winnage.

Meanwhile, Steve was extremely confused. And a bit scared, really.


	2. Nyan Cat

YAAAAY! Another chappie! Chatrooms are so fun XD I was Steve again in this one~

XxXxXxXxX

Tony was curious about something. How did Rogers know how to use the laptop at all? He didn't teach him...so...?

Thor definitely didn't. He and Steve both went into near-hysterics when the toaster popped up pop-tarts.

Natasha and Clint wouldn't teach him. They laugh at his technological troubles almost as much as Stark did! Fury was out too. Coulson, maybe? Or Bruce? He was really curious now, so he logged on to a chatroom Rogers was in.

'Yo Steve, who taught you how to use the computer?'

Rogers hesitated, a bit embarrassed. But he couldn't lie and say he did it himself for two reasons. Lying isn't nice, and Stark KNEW how inept he was with technology. He went for the truth.

'I had to ask Banner...'

Stark hi-fived himself. (If you're not sure how this is possible, this is Tony Stark we're talking about.) Tony suddenly grinned maniacally and typed his response with a sadistic glee.

'Oh, right. OK. Did he show you the Nyan Cat?'

Steve's eyebrows rose in confusion.

'The...what cat?

Stark's smile grew wider, and he started laughing silently.

'Just google it!'

'Um... alright?

Steve was a bit more scared than he was at their last chat. And the last chat, he had to check to make sure the laptop didn't have teeth! So, he took a deeeeeep breath...

And googled Nyan Cat.

A few minutes went by. Tony was laughing out loud now.

'THIS IS HORRIBLE MAKE IT STOP. TONY I HATE YOU.'

OK, more like rolling on the floor laughing.

'Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh god! It's a classic!

Don't worry it'll be over soon.'

Rogers would be furious. Except...you can't exactly get mad while playing the Nyan Cat song.

'I hope so.'

A few more minutes passed. Stark thought he may die from laughing that hard for that long.

Then it got BETTER.

'It's not ending.'

Tony was so proud of himself.

'Christ, you didn't click on the 100 hour long one did you? Bahahahahahahahahahaha that's PRICELESS!'

Oh, Steve was gonna KILL him later. Oh well, this was worth it.

'That...might be it. Get over here and make it stop NOW, Stark. My ears are dying.

The volume is on maximum and I don't know how to make it go down.'

Tony could just imagine a horrified Steve trying to turn his volume down as Nyan Cat blasted out the windows. He was clapping now. He barely managed to spell out

'ok...be right over...nyannyannyannyannyan~'

Steve cracked a smile.

'Oh god. Make it fast, Tony.'

Meanwhile, Tony was flying to Steve's house. And reprogramming Rogers' phone to play 'Nyan Cat' every time someone called. Oh this was gonna be good.

XxXxXxXxX

Bahahahahahahahahahahaha~ I can totally imagine this! XD Someone should write a fic about someone showing this to Thor. XD I can just SEE it! And the Nyan Cat is a pop-tart. BONUS! Any takers? XP

Anyways, I think the next one will be texting, let's see how well Steve can text XD


	3. Emoticons, cell phones, and

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK! XP Phones this time! I'm Steve. Again. XD

XxXxXxXxX

Steve looked at thhe small contraption in his hand. It was a phone. Not the nice, simple phones they had before his 'incident', but a tiny, electronic thing that re-spelled everything he wrote. Damn you Tony.

**'Tony,** I'm using that phone you got me. Are you happy? It's a quite annoying phone.'

Stark was SO proud. He wiped away a fake tear and grinned.

******'**Yes I am. And it's not annoying! It's a iPhone! I even put a little sticker of your shield on the back.'

He really had put the sticker on there, and it would NOT come off.

******'**Yes. I saw that. And yes, it is rather a bother.'

Tony laughed, a bit exasperated. Only Steve could think an iPhone was a 'bother'!

******'**Alright how is it a 'bother'? Give me _one_ reason Capsicle.

Steve sighed and shook his head.

******'**It takes an eternity to TYPE anything, and then it changes it and you have to start over. And don't call me Capsicle. It's rude.'

Tony grinned evilly.

**'I**t does not! I could type a whole paragraph to you on my iPhone in ten seconds flat. And it's called auto-correct, and no I'm not taking it off your phone because I'm very certain your auto-corrects will be hilarious. And Capsicle stays, it's cute. ;)'

Stark really did type fast. But that wink-thing was just...off. He could practically see Tony laughing at him again.

******'**Oh shut up. Don't call me cute!'

ooh, goodie, Tony could MAJORLY piss Steve off now!~

**'**I said your nickname was...but I do have a thing for blondes.'

Rogers death-glared at the tiny screen in front of him.

**'**H-HEY!'

Tony hi-fived himself again.

'Especially _dirty_ blondes.'

Oh yes, Stark was SUCH a troll.

Steve was not amused.

At all.

'You're horrible. You know that?'

Stark fist-pumped again. SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!

**'**I prefer the term, 'witty and ruggedly handsome''

Steve pursed his lips.

'Oh god...'

**Tony was having an absolute BALL with this.**

'Yes? You said my name?'

Steve laughed at that one.

'Oh, can't you just be quiet for once in your life?'

Was Rogers paving the way for him? This was TOO easy!

'I am being quiet though Steve.'

Steve shook his head, smiling. As Stark kept typing.

'We're texting you know'

He was so irritating sometimes!

'I...I hate you. I really do sometimes.'

Tony grinned.

Steve took a sip of his coffee.

'Is that forties slang for 'I love you, you handsome man, lets go share a soda pop together.'?'

Steve had a major spittake moment, spluttering and blushing. To make it worse, Tony kept going.

'Seems like it is'

Tony chortled. Steve was probably dying of embarrassment.

'N-no...it i-is not.'

Tony cracked up.

'Awwww, I would loved to go to the sock hop with you though.'

Rogers coughed again. And laughed, awkwardly, mortified.

'b-b...no. NO'

Tony was close. He was soooo close...

'What if _I_ buy the soda? ;)'

Steve looked like a tomato by now. A coffee covered, coughing, but still amazingly handsome tomato.

'...n-no thank you...'

Stark got this.

"You've got this Tony." he whispered to himself.

'That's forties slang for 'yes''

Steve froze. Then started laughing again, not helping his tomato-y complexion at the moment. Another new message beeped on his insufferable iPhone.

'I'm taking that as forties slang for yes'

Rogers' hand flew to his mouth.

"W-what?" he laugh-choked-tomatoed out.

**'...wait...!'**

Tony almost did a little happy dance. He didn't though. He settled for laughing hysterically.

'Pick you up in ten Capsicle, hope you're wearing something cute ;)'

Oh god...this man was evil. EVIL. Steve was smiling though, a bit embarrassed, but still smiling.

'H-hey! I told you not to call me (or anything that involves me) Cute!'

He didn't complain about the date.

"!" Tony yelled, ecstatic.

Pepper walked into the room.

"Who do you have a date with now?"

"Just someone~"

Pepper rolled her eyes, and Tony heard a beeping noise. He looked at his phone and saw a new message.

'And don't do that wink-thing. It's creepy.'

pfffffffffffffffffffft.

'Okay :3'

Steve raised his eyebrows.

'T-that's even creepier...'

Stark was having so much fun with this...

'What? ^ u ^'

Steve shivered.

'j-just...no.'

Tony snorted.

'But they're fun C:'

Rogers shook his head. What had he done?

'oh jeez...'

Stark was past the point of laughing by now.

'I also enjoy annoying you :L'

Ah. Steve had thought so.

******'**I thought that was more like it.'

Steve took another sip of his coffee.

'Hey Capsicle, ; 3 ; how about a kiss?'

DAMMIT! Another spit-take!

'umm...uhhhh...n-no'

Tony cracked up again.

'Okay, okay. I'm done teasing for now. Your face is probably hilariously red right now. See you in five Steve.'

F-five minutes?

**'...b-bye Tony.'**

**Wait...this wasn't a DATE, right?**

'See ya soon! 3'

Stark was very, very pleased with himself. He typed another message.

'Okay I'm done _now.'_

Steve sighed, still beet red.

**'Ok...s-see you soon.'**

**He then hurried to get ready.**

XxXxXxXxX

Next chapter's the date! Steve's in denial about it being a date, though. Tony's not. XD And Oh my God 5 reviews in 2 days? THANK YOU ALL! If you haven't already, please review! :3 they make my entire day~


	4. Shawarma

Okiday, I'm back!

So...this is it. THE DATE SCENE. HAAAALELUUUUJAH~! X3

And I have a few things to say~!

And I WILL put slash in the summary, DalekGirl~ Thank you for bringing that to my attention!

And HOLY SHIZZ this is my 2nd most popular fic! Yaaaay I'm so happy! Thank you all!

It will NOT end after this. Do not fret! XD And yes, it'll keep on being chatrooms, but they'll meet up, too.

…...you'll get it in the next few chapters...

(Can't explain something if my life depended on it...) XP

XxXxXxXxX

After a frantic, rather embarrassing phone call to Natasha and a new, coffee-free outfit, Steve was ready to go.

"It ISN'T a date this ISN'T a date.." he repeated over and over to himself to stay calm. It wasn't really working.

But...it WASN'T a date...right?

He paced his apartment, looking at his watch nervously. He was probably beet red, but he shook his head and took a deep breath.

Then there was the ring of a doorbell.

Steve almost had a heart attack.

"Ah!" He ran to get the door, almost stumbling over his own feet as he hurried.

"Yo! Cap!" The voice from outside the door shouted.

"I'm coming. Don't be so impatient, Tony!"

He opened the door to see Tony Stark, looking quite normal (which was a relief; Steve was dressed as usual too), grinning at him, iPhone in hand. Stark started laughing at him as soon as he opened the door.

"what?" Steve asked, confused.

The nyan cat song suddenly erupted from Steve's own iPhone. Stark laughed even harder. Rogers' eyes widened and he glared at him.

"Oh god. Is this what the entire time will be like?" Tony nodded, still laughing. Steve rolled his eyes and waited for Stark's laughter to die down.

Finally, it did.

"Ok then...let's get this date on the road, Capsicle!"

He said DATE. Oh God.

"o-ok..." He blushed more.

Stark either didn't notice or didn't care.

"C'mon! I bought a 40s car just for you!"

The car was gorgeous, but it was a bit flashy. And a convertible. And...rather patriotic. It was red, white, and blue, for one thing.

"Oh my God." Steve said, jaw dropping.

Tony grinned, obviously very pleased with himself.

"Oh. My. God I hate you Tony..." He repeated, but he was smiling.

"Love you too Capsicle, now let's go."

He said LOVE? Steve's heart kind of jumped around in his chest, died, then came back to life. It was a rather uncomfortable feeling.

"U-um...so, where are we going?"

Tony hopped over the door and into the car.

"Shawarma!~" He said, sing-songy.

"Figures."

"Hey! I've still never gone there! I'm CURIOUS!"

Rogers stepped into the car too, trying not to laugh at Stark's childishness.

"Ok! Shawarma then."

Stark fist-pumped, and with a warcry of 'Shawaaaaaaaaaaaarmaaaaaaaaa~!" They rolled out onto the street.

People started to look at them.

Steve sank down in his seat.

"I don't know this man I swear I don't know this man..." he whispered to himself.

Tony pulled him up, and wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders.

"THIS IS MY DATE!"

If people were looking at them before, they were positively staring now.

Rogers turned slowly to Tony, eyes wide and quite confused.

"d-date...? You mean, an actual date... as in, LOVE date...?"

Stark gave him his famous 'no shit, dumbass' look and continued to drive, smiling a bit.

Steve was blushing furiously now.

It was a rather awkward car ride.

When they FINALLY got to the shawarma joint, Tony looked at Steve curiously.

"Are you ok, Cap?"

"I-I'm fine. Let's just eat." He smiled weakly, and Tony looked at him knowingly.

"You suck at lying, Capsicle. Just putting it out there."

"S-shut up, let's go eat."

"Yay~!"

XxXxXxXxX

Hmm...not quite at the date-part yet. I decided to make it two chapters~ XD

I saw a shawarma joint today, and my friends and I are planning on dressing up as the Avengers and eating there. I'm going to be Tony. :D

I can't stop looking at my nails. I'm not sure why I feel the need to say this, but I do. They're black with glow-in-the-dark blue sparkles. They're so preeeeeeeeeeeeety and spaaaaaaaaaaaarkly! XD Yaaaaaaaaaay sparkles! And I'm thinking I want to dye my hair purple. XD it'd look AWESOME!

~Lilith-chan~


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I have a few things to tell you.

First off, I need to say thank you for all the reviews and favs and alerts, they totally make my day~! Even if I can't respond, I read them all and have a spaz-attack of pure happiness~

I wanted to say, KawaiiYukihanaDesu, CrazyWildAndProud, Lynn Heartnet, DalekGirl, chumley8817, and everyone else who has reviewed, fav'd, or alerted, I love you so much I can't even~ X3 I would put everyone's names in here if I could, but I can't. :C

Now, I have some good-ish bad-ish news, take it how you will.

My parents have put an internet lock on my computer.

I can be on the internet between 7pm and 8 pm.

That's it.

One hour.

I will not be able to respond to you as much now, and it breaks my heart!

But there's a good side. With no Facebook or Youtube to distract me, I'm typing a lot more now! And it's going to be a lot better with no ADDness~

When I upload things, they'll be all at once, probably a few chapters at a time once or twice a week. So~ yeah... Thank you again for being with me and helping me out this whole time! I swear I'm still here, I'm not ignoring you!

Also, I'm not really going to focus on my Truth or Dare fic, unless I have writer's block for everything else... XD

Thanks!

I love you all!~,

~Lilith-chan~

PS, just asking, who here likes the Dead Kennedys or the Cruxshadows? They're epic bands, jus'sayin~

:)

ok, bye for reals now. XP

~Lilith-chan~


	6. Awkwardness

HI! It's meee~!

Katieadorable4436, I watched that part, but I don't think everyone did. When I went to see Avengers, no one stayed till the end, so I decided to say it like that. :) Sorry if that confused any of you out there. :3 I didn't mean it!

But that part...oh God it killed me~!

Sorry if they're OOC!

XxXxXxXxX

They ate in silence, Steve ignoring Tony's curious looks at him. This lasted for an uneasy 15 minutes before Stark got sick of it.

"Steve, c'mon, seriously dude?"

More ignoring.

"Rogers."

Still silence, but Steve flinched a bit. When Tony said your last name, just your last name, he was either worried or pissed.

Or both, which was far more likely.

"Look at me at least, Rogers."

Steve looked at him.

"What?"

"What's up, Capsicle? You haven't eaten anything since we came here, and don't you dare tell me you're not hungry because I know how high your metabolism is. You're not talking, and you keep looking away from me."

Rogers winced.

"S-sorry. It's just..." he shrugged.

Tony looked at him as if to say 'Go on, you dummy!'

"I'm confused about the...d-date. I've ...never been on one, and..." He was mortified, and beet red by this point, but he kept going. "I-I don't know what to d-do..." Tony smiled a bit.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~! OK! Um...I'll help you, OK?"

Steve hid his again tomato-y face in his hands and nodded.

Yeaaaah, this was the most awkward thing he'd ever experienced.

"Alrighty then, so...First, look at me. And eat."

Steve obliged, albeit hesitantly.

"Now, what's up?"

Oh jeez...Steve felt like a kid!

"N-not much. I still have Nyan Cat stuck in my head though..."

Tony laughed.

"Oh come on you loved it!"

Steve shook his head adamantly, eyes wide.

"Noooo I didn't."

Tony laughed more.

"I'm gonna have to show you REAL music. I swear..."

Rogers looked horrified.

"Oh God, please don't!"

Steve started laughing now, in spite of himself.

"Oh I will~"

Tony was glad Steve was enjoying himself now, or at least was more comfortable.

"You don't know what rock music is, Steve! I must educate you!" he almost yelled, standing up abruptly.

"Y-you're causing a scene! Stop it!" Steve hissed at him. Tony rolled his eyes, but sat down.

"You're no fun, Capsicle." He pouted.

Steve looked at him like he was nuts.

Mission accomplished! He fist-pumped yet again, and Steve pushed his arm back down, noticing the drink in his hand. Probably alcoholic.

"You're insane. I don't even know why I did this."

"Yes you do~"

"N-no, I don't, Stark."

"You loooooooooooooooooooove meeeeeeeee~!"

"W-what?" Tony was either crazy or drunk. Or...both.

"I youuuuu!"

Steve looked around wildly. No one was looking at them yet. Good.

"Y-you're obviously drunk, let's go." He stammered out.

"Steve..."

"What?"

"This is water."

Steve blushed bright red. Tony smiled innocently. Rogers averted his eyes as Stark gave him a thumbs-up and a wink.

"L-Let's just leave now..."

"So soooon?~"

"Yes." Steve was more than a little pissed by this point. Tony noticed this.

"..."

Tony pouted as they got into the car, but didn't complain.

They drove back to Steve's house in utter silence. Again. Such is the way of a billionaire social butterfly and an inept, technologically-illiterate super-soldier.

XxXxXxXxX

:3 The water. I'm so proud. For some reason, I find that really Tony-like.

I'm soooo sorry! I probably won't be able to respond to a lot of you! DAMN YOU HOUR-LONG INTERNET ACCESS! TT^TT I'm so sorry~~~! Waaaaaaaaaah~! Dad, if you're reading this, LIFT THE DAMN FIREWALL! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!

Yes, my parents read my fanfiction. You jelly? My parents are (usually) pretttttty epic. :3 Especially my mom XD Cause dad doesn't actually READ them. Tsk tsk~

**cough cough** Ok, enough about my parents XD

I'm thinking I want to dye my hair purple. That would be cool. Or, like Hatsune Miku's hair color. Hmmmmm...~

By the way, the only song I've been able to listen to is World's End Dancehall. No clue why. -_- XD

Love you all,

~Lilith-chan~


	7. And more awkwardness Oh dear

Hia~!

You know the drill!

R&R!

Please?

:3

XxXxXxXxX

As soon as the car moved into Steve's absurdly long driveway, Rogers leaped out of the car and bolted for his door. He was beet red.

"Yo, Steve! What the hell are you doing?" Tony stopped the car and ran after him.

"Steve! Goddamnit Rogers!" He yelled at him. "Jesus, Rogers! Do you hate me THAT much?" He called. Steve turned, almost at his door. He seemed conflicted. Stark finally caught up with him.

"N-no! It's not that...just...I know things are different now, but the time I'm from calls it a sin..." he averted his eyes, heart moving and bouncing uncomfortably in his chest.

"I'm MADE of sin, Capsicle." Stark said, grinning. Steve snorted a laugh, despite himself.

"Yes you are. But still..."

"Is it really THAT bad though? I mean, seriously now!~"

He had a valid point...

"Now, I have to go." Tony continued, taking Rogers' hand and kissing it mockingly. "Farewell my fair maiden~"

"HEY!" Rogers was a tomato again. Tony's grin widened, and he flounced off, also very mockingly. Rogers laughed and walked into his house. He flopped onto his couch and thought.

He thought for a long time.

Then he smiled.

Finally, he got up and went to his computer.

He signed into a chatroom, a different one this time. Tony had been going on and on about how much better this one was, compared to the one they had been using previously.

Steve_Rogers- So, Tony...when's the next date?

Tony smiled.

TheAmazingAndHotTonyStark- Glad you asked, Cap~ But I have no idea yet~

Steve cocked his head to the side.

Steve_Rogers- What are those squiggly lines? Are they code?

Stark facepalmed.

TheAmazingAndHotTonyStark- bahahahahahahaha~! Capsicle, you're hopeless! They don't mean anything! XD

Steve_Rogers- And what's that 'xd' thing?

Tony cracked up, and decided to have fun with this.

TheAmazingAndHotTonyStark- Oh nothing. LOL.

Steve was utterly confused now.

Steve_Rogers- What's the 'lol'? Tony!

TheAmazingAndHotTonyStark- Laughing Out Loud. God, Cap, get with the times!

Rogers gave the computer an 'are you fucking kidding me this is the laziest thing I've ever seen' look.

Steve_Rogers- Are you serious. Are you really serious.

Stark fist-pumped. God, he loved fist-pumps! (XD)

TheAmazingAndHotTonyStark- OMG yes I'm serious! Why? XP You mad bro?

Rogers was a little ticked off.

Steve_Rogers- What is the 'omg' for, too? And no, I'm not jealous. At all. I'm not that lazy. You, Stark, are LAZY.

Tony shook his head in mock sympathy.

"Oh, Capsicle..."

TheAmazingAndHotTonyStark- Oh My God. And IKR? Yeah they are lazy! It's AWESOME!

Steve was pissed now, but he was laughing, too, so everything was A-OK.

Steve_Rogers- Oh God Stark... I'm not even going to ASK on the 'ikr' one.

Stark snorted a laugh.

TheAmazingAndHotTonyStark- LOL it's 'I know right' XD Well, bye!

Steve logged off, shaking his head sadly. This technology scared him. Then he thought about their- well, he couldn't exactly sugar-coat it now!- DATE. He looked at the hand Tony had kissed, and unthinkingly brought it to his own lips.

Then he smiled.

XxXxXxXxX

Oh god such a short chapter I feel so pathetic...

:3 But it has so much FLUFF! I think I got cavities~~ XD

For some reason, Tony's name always Auto-Corrects to Electroencephalographic when I use the colon **this thing : ** so I'm using the hyphen. XP

So, my mom got an account on here, she's nakednature

Hee~ I should totally be freaking out.

I'm not though XD

My mom's awesome~

XP

Please please pretty pretty PRETTY please review!

And if you're reading this, HI MOM!~

And what does Electroencephalographic mean, anyways? I'm curious now!

Lilith-chan


	8. Username trouble

Hey! I am like The 10th Doctor. I am SO, SO SORRY. (If you get that reference, you get a cookie!) But seriously, I'm sorry it took so long it's just been one thing after the other and yeah. Now on to the story!

XxXxXxXxX

It was a few days after the date.

Steve liked to call it an 'incident'.

So a few days after the INCIDENT, Steve went back onto the chatroom to talk.

Steve_Rogers- Tony? Are you there?

The reply was immediate.

TheAmazingAndHotTonyStark- what's up, Capsicle?

Steve_Rogers- I don't know. There's nothing to do.

It was true. SHIELD hadn't called them into battle for weeks, and Steve had no clue what to do. Sure, he was training and practicing his fighting techniques, but you couldn't do that 24/7.

TheAmazingAndHotTonyStark- I know it's SOOO boring! What do you _want_ to do?

Steve_Rogers- I don't know! That's the thing. I have no idea what to do with myself. Is that bad?

Tony smiled a bit. "So Rogers is actually a human being!" He whispered to himself. He hadn't been sure for a while there, in all seriousness.

TheAmazingAndHotTonyStark- Naaaaah, it happens to me all the time! XD

Steve_Rogers- T-that probably means it's bad... And what's that 'xd' thing? You never told me!

Tony smirked.

TheAmazingAndHotTonyStark- It's a laughing face! XD And it's fine. When know what to do with myself I just do stuff like this. Watch and learn, Capsicle!

How on EARTH is that a laughing face? Steve thought. Then his screen began to flip through different things and places. "TONY! What are you doing?" Rogers groaned. Then it stopped. Steve was on the chatroom again. "Huh?" He typed in a message.

TheStarSpangledManWithAPlan- What was THAT?

He looked at his new username again.

TheStarSpangledManWithAPlan:-You didn't.

Tony was cracking up again.

TheAmazingAndHotTonyStark- Oh yes I did~ See you at your house Capsicle!

Steve facepalmed, even though he had no background information on the internet phenomenon. He hadn't the foggiest on how to fix his username.

"I hate him." He groaned to himself.

It was an utter lie and he knew it.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Steve opened it grudgingly.

"Hia Cap!" Steve pointed at his computer.

"Fix it." Tony burst out laughing. Steve led him inside, sighing.

"Fix it please." He said, a bit nicer this time. Tony flopped onto the couch, and Steve sat next to him.

"C'moooon, Cap!" Tony whined mockingly. "You're the Star Spangled Man With A Plan!" He said it so earnestly that Rogers snorted a laugh himself.

"S-Stop it...!" He said, trying desperately not to smile and failing miserably. Tony took advantage of this and started to tickle the supersoldier.

"Stop...! What the...!~" He was laughing helplessly now, and so was Tony.

After a little while they caught their breath, and just sat there on the couch for a bit.

"I...I hate you... You know that?" Rogers said, still grinning.

"Love ya too Capsicle~"

"S-stop saying that...It's embarrassing!"

"Awwww, but it's true!"

Steve turned bright red.

XxXxXxXxX

XD YAAAAAY! Another chapter! And it's all fluff! YAY! Reviews make for a happy author! REVIEW I IMPLORE YOU! XP

Love you all,

Lilith-chan~


End file.
